Sabotage Backfire: An Apartment?
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: AU; 1xR. Relena decides to move out. Heero and Milliardo refuse. Someone sabotages every place she visits... but, what will happen when Heero decides to move in with her? On hiatus
1. Chapter One

**Sabotage Backfire... An Apartment?**

By Andrea Sinisterra

Humor/Romance   
PG-13   
Standard Disclaimers Apply 

  
  
  
Look for brief summary at the end... HEY, I didn't want to ruin my debuting chapter!! Please, review, I'd like to know what you think about this fic!!

   
**Author's Note:** I would like to dedicate this fic to Kari (Hiyaa, MeliGoof!!!!), who did as I said and wrote her first fic. You see? People did like your fic!! Now, takes same club from behind back how's it going with that other idea?... and to Caliborn, for her input, her great ideas and comments, and of course, her spelling and grammar corrections, without that, I'd be out of business.   
  
* * *

   
**Part 1**

   
  
"You what!?" Milliardo Peacecraft barked, his voice making several heads turn around in concern, before closing the door to the Minister of Foreign Affairs' office. 

  
Relena Peacecraft only smiled, the ease in her smile only further irritating her brother. With a sigh, she plopped back on her seat. "I want to move out." Relena arranged the heap of manila folders into a pile, and buzzed her secretary into the office.   
  
Milliardo sighed, his temper cooling, as he sat on the sofa at one end of the office. "I just don't see why you have to move out."   
  
"I don't _have_ to move out... it's not like you're kicking me out-" May Richards, a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes, smiled at Relena, flushing lightly when she spotted Milliardo lounging on the sofa, who was sipping his steaming cup of mocha.

   
"May, come in. I went through these files, and I don't see why there are problems or why, exactly, Vice Minister Thompson is 'refusing' to follow my orders. Call him, and tell him that I'm not asking him to do it; it's not a favor he's doing to me... I'm _telling_ him, ordering him to go to that summit, and see to get that riot in L3 solved... now." Relena exhaled deeply. "The last thing we need right now is people on the streets disturbing others and protesting for something we can't do anything about." Relena rubbed her aching temples. "I already forgot what the strike was about."   
  
"Connor's metallurgic declared bankruptcy." May walked into the center of the room, a frown creasing her brows. "Seventeen percent of the workforce is unemployed." She gathered the files, balancing their weight on her hip. "What about your meeting with the Minister of Immigration and Refugees?" 

  
Relena groaned, resting her forehead against the desk's edge. "I forgot..."   
  
May smiled. "Miss Relena, you should really take some time off. Maybe go abroad, visit the colonies; or to a spa, get a relaxing massage; go shopping..." May laughed, her voice tinted with mirth.   
  
Relena smiled warmly at May; she was such a nice woman. "You know... I should do just that." Relena glanced at her brother. "Milliardo will take care of everything." Firmly ignoring the cough and subsequent splutter of coffee coming from the far corner of the room, Relena began gathering her things. "Get me the number to a Real Estate agency, and tell them that I'm looking for an apartment or a house. Spacious, with a view of the ocean, a responsible landlord, you know, the basics." Relena was almost through the door, when she stopped and looked at her speechless brother. "I love you, thank you so much for doing this for me. Read the files on my desk; Minister Dawson is a very busy woman, and she doesn't like to waste her time." 

  
* * * 

  
There was definitely a world of difference between the saying and the doing. Relena found herself glaring back at the Prussian depths of Heero Yuy's eyes. This was just great. Definitely what she was missing: an unnecessary confrontation with her bodyguard. Not to mention the man who haunted her in dreams every night. But she would be damned if she was ever to tell him that. Not surprising was the fact that it had been years since she had stopped pursuing him, years since she gave up on him... although it didn't keep her from fantasizing about him. _About time_, she thought, _I was turning into a masochist._

  
Relena sighed; she was getting tired of this. It was now Saturday, and she had intentionally made herself busy, trying to avoid any confrontation with the man. Between visiting apartments, going to the Gym & Spa, and shopping with Hilde and Lucrezia, she had thought she would have no time for Heero. Of course, she knew he would trail behind her wherever she went; he was her bodyguard, after all... What she didn't expect was having him corner her in one of the changing rooms at Carven. 

  
What was even more infuriating was that she was shirtless; though she tried to ignore the fact that HE was ignoring the sight. So yes, he was definitely an impassive and heartless "human being"... and even THAT could be submitted to debate. Here she was, flushed and embarrassed beyond belief, and he stood there, unblinking, his eyes straight to her head... Aloof. God, she hated him. Hated him just as much as she loved him.

   
"We have to talk." The tone in his voice inquired that the talk would definitely be one-sided... not in her favor, of course. "You're being irresponsible. And this whole issue is useless."   
  
Relena sighed, dropping the shirt from covering her chest, her anger making her oblivious. He blinked, but kept his mouth shut. Relena grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him out of the changing room, closing the door firmly. "It's not irresponsible." She started, grabbing one shirt from the bunch on the chair, "and it certainly isn't useless."

   
She could clearly hear his mutters through the door, his voice loud and clear when he spoke. "There's no reason why you have to move out, Miss Peacecraft."

   
He bit out the last part, and she just knew he was taunting her. "You know, Milliardo said the same thing." She muttered something about all men being the same, and being stuck with two particularly thickheaded ones. "I don't have to move out. No one's making me. I _want_ to do it. 'Want' being the key word, of course." She reached for another piece of clothing. "And it's not irresponsible, either. Almost every person, when reaching adulthood, moves out to live their own private lives. I would like to have some privacy and independence."

   
There was silence from the other side of the door, and Relena briefly thought that maybe he had left her speaking to herself. But, after a long pause, his deep voice rang out, hoarse, charged with menace. "And why would you want privacy and independence? To do what, exactly?" 

  
Relena paused, about to stutter in indignation, when a little thought fluttered through her mind. _Wouldn't you love to know._ She smiled, pleased with herself. "What I do is none of your business, Mr. Yuy." She snickered to herself. "Especially if it's behind closed doors."

   
"So," Heero began, the strain evident in his voice, "what you're telling me is..."

   
"I want to be free and independent, with the liberty to do what I please with my time and my space. With whomever 'I' please." She smiled to herself, immensely enjoying the situation. "And I can only do this by moving out."

   
Unexpectedly, she flung the door open, dressed in her street clothes (khakis and a black cotton turtle neck), taking him by surprise. "I'm not asking for your permission, _Mr. Yuy._" The taunt had hit home. She knew how much he hated being called Mr. Yuy... especially by her. "I'm _telling_ you I AM going to move out. So you can work out your schedule and the shifts... You'll still be my bodyguard, of course."

   
* * *

   
Although she had not expected it to be an easy task, Relena had never, ever, in her life thought that looking for a place to live would be so... life threatening. It had been nearly a week since that day at the store, and two apartments had come and gone from her list. There was definitely something wrong with these agents. She would call May in the morning and tell her to contact a new agency.   
  
The second house she had visited had been a dream. With a beautiful view of the Mediterranean, the coastline clean and empty, it provided just the kind of beauty and privacy she wanted. The house itself was beautiful, with expensive marble, wooden floors and high ceilings, three stories, five bedrooms and four bathrooms. The kitchen was a wonder of modern technology and rural comfort, with French windows, and white-yellow walls...   
  
She had noticed that the base floors creaked a lot when stepped on, but she hadn't paid much attention. Basically because she was trying to ignore the brooding presence of her bodyguard trailing behind her everywhere they went. Relena sometimes would catch him glaring at the RE agent, a man in his late twenties with fair hair and green eyes, tall and lean, a display of muscles clearly visible beneath the thin white shirt he wore. Relena could only smile to herself as she moved closer to the man, maintaining distance, but clearly making "a move"... a move that did not go unnoticed by Heero.

   
Relena caught Heero frowning, his gaze on the floor. That's when the odd sound finally registered in her dazed mind. Besides the creak and crack of the floors, which by itself was annoying, there was another sound... some sort of mewl, perhaps? Yes, like little, short mewls... almost intermittent... The sound intensified when they reached the den, the floors shook lightly when they approached, and Relena placed a hand on her heart, as if trying to hold it there.

   
That's when all hell broke loose.

   
There was a short pause, a little moment of silence that had her ears buzzing for a second, before the sound tripled and multiplied in intensity, the floors shaking. Rats. A display of every possible specie, colors, and size. Rats. With their annoying noise, creepy teeth, and long, disgusting tails. Rats. Rats under the floor, rats breaking free, rats approaching her feet. Rats coming to get her.

   
Rats.   
  
Relena saw nothing, heard nothing, thought nothing; she was only fear. And when finally she kicked into action, jumping with a cry of fright into the nearest arms she could reach, she clung to the man as if her life depended on it, and in a way, it did. Her arms wound around his neck while he moved to a corner, curses leaving his lips. Her heart beat so fast that she found it difficult to keep breathing, her wide eyes following the trail of the smelly pest as it vacated the room and then the house.   
  
"Rats. I. Hate. Them." Her voice was trembling, but Relena found that her breathing was so shallow, her voice came hoarse. When she looked around, trying to locate the agent, she suddenly froze when her eyes encountered the fiery blue gaze of Heero Yuy, a look of pure jealousy and a promise of murder in his eyes. Which meant...?   
  
Her eyes slowly swiveled around, her arms unconsciously snapping back to her body, she unwounded them from around the agent's neck. There was a telltale blush on both their faces, as the agent started to stutter a useless apology. "Um, Miss Relena..."   
  
* * *

   
Relena groaned, burying her head in her hands. "Oh, God, that was so embarrassing!"

   
Heero kept his face averted from hers, his gaze firm on the passing scenery outside the limousine's window. The hint of a smile grazed his lips, though he refused to look at the flustered woman sitting beside him. He relished in the simple, innocent, yet subtle touch of her soft thigh against his, the long curvaceous legs displayed by a short skirt for his unique pleasuring view.   
  
But he said nothing. He never did. Although the sight of her clinging to that 'agent' had heated his blood to such a boiling point that if she had not released the man, he would have shot him right then and there. Unconsciously, his eyes narrowed as jealousy seized him again. The soft, muted sound of her voice rang in the background, his focus directed entirely to the creamy skin in front of him. His fingers itched to touch her. To run his hands from the velvet of her ankles up to the equal velvet of her thighs. A silent sigh left his lips.

   
"... call him. I don't know. It's just that it was so embarrassing! Oh! But I just hate rats! What kind of place would ...?"   
  
He just sighed again, his eyes admiring her legs reflected on the window.   
  
* * *

  
"Rats?" There was just something hilarious about the way Milliardo frowned at the word; as if it belonged to a foreign dialect he had no knowledge of whatsoever. "Rats?" He asked again, a deep frown on his handsome face.

   
"Rats," Relena spat the word, trying hard not to smile at the same time.   
  
Lucrezia Peacecraft put a finger to her lips, deep in thought, as she walked to the window. "Rats." 

  
Duo Maxwell also frowned, hands on hips as he watched Relena with a look of consternation on his face. "Rats?" 

  
Relena sighed, exasperated. "Yes, people, rats! You know, huge ugly, smelly 'things' with big poisonous teeth and tails the size of my freaking leg! Rats!!" 

  
Milliardo was about to utter the damned word again, before he caught himself and the fiery look on his sister's face. But his frown still worried his brows. "It's just weird. How can there be an apartment in the list of such a prestigious agency... infested with rats?"

   
"I don't know." Relena's eyes flickered for a moment to her silent bodyguard, before returning to look at her brother. "It's strange. The other apartment I went to visit... I heard nothing but great news about it. You know, it belonged to a poet who used to live in L5, two decades ago... We went to see the place, and I tell you, it was B-E-A-utiful. But then, four neighbors come to tell me that there have been strange happenings and weird rumors about the sudden disappearance of the owner. They said he just vanished one day. One old lady said he never left the house, and that his body was probably buried somewhere in the backyard." A shudder went up her spine. And then she threw a furious glance over her shoulder at the snort coming from the far corner.

   
Milliardo remained silent for a good minute, his eyes locked on his lap. "Maybe," he started, a small, suspicious smile playing on his lips, "maybe, it's a message."

   
"Huh?" was the unintelligent reply from Duo and Relena.   
  
"Yes, a message."

   
Relena turned around at the sound of Heero's voice.   
  
"You shouldn't move out--"

   
"--It's dangerous," Milliardo finished, coming up to stand beside her.   
  
"Oh, for crying out loud." She rolled her eyes, looking at the silent Lucrezia with pleading eyes.

   
Lucrezia smiled, but a second later, it disappeared, replaced with a defiant, fiery look on her violet-blue eyes. "Guys, beat it."   
  
An arrangement of mutters, grumbles, curses, and general complaining paraded to the door, two pairs of eyes in different shades of blue looking over tense shoulders, pleading and confused. But a look at the flames dancing in Lucrezia Peacecraft's eyes had them walking, almost in haste, through the door and out of reach of her warning gaze.

   
Lucrezia smiled at the smaller woman beside her. "They only mean good, you know that."

   
"I know." Relena sighed, slumping into a brown leather couch. "It's just hard to deal with possessive, thick-headed men. I don't understand why they won't get my point."

   
Lucrezia sighed at the edge of confusion in Relena's voice, a moment later taking a seat beside her on the spacious couch. "Well, they both love you." Lucrezia's brows curved into an amused frown at the tensing in the girl's shoulders. "You know, when I was around 16, something like this happened to me." 

  
"Really?"   
  
"Well, not exactly." Lucrezia snuggled deeper into the comfortable chair. "When I decided to enroll into the army. My dad went nuts."

   
"I didn't know your father..." The uncertainty left her without words about the delicate subject.

   
Lucrezia smiled fondly at the memories. "My father was a Colonel of the ESUN Air Force. He piloted for over two decades. Since I was little, I always wanted to follow his steps; you know, I was always fascinated with his work. And I wanted to belong to that."   
  
"So, one day, when I was old enough to know what I wanted, I decided to do just that. And he went insane. I guess I didn't think about anything else beyond the Academy at the time. I wanted to become a Colonel, just like him." Her smile faded, her voice going soft, "and I ended killing hundreds of people, enemy and innocent."   
  
The older woman smiled again. "It's the same in this situation. Just not as drastic, thank God," she laughed. "I can't tell you about Heero, but I know Milliardo. He feels guilty that he wasn't there with and for you during all those years. He doesn't want to lose you, and it's not just that he thinks moving on your own might endanger you, but, more like he won't be able to be with you as much as if you were living under his own roof."

   
There was a silence as Relena processed all the information about her brother. She had never known anything beyond parentage and militia from her brother; he never talked about his past, he was just business. Always business. He was such a reserved man. But she was beyond hurt, she had learned to just smile and wave. She had learned the hard way, in one hand with him, and in the other with Heero. Such silent, brooding men. And there she went, thinking about Heero. It was like he had some sort of grip on her thoughts.   
  
"Moving out doesn't mean we won't speak anymore... I understand what you said, Lu, and I love my brother dearly. But I don't know him. He doesn't let me in. And I've tried--"

   
"I know. He's just... difficult."

   
"But he just talks about work and politics. Never about me. He doesn't know me. Sometimes I wish we could just go out for dinner or something and just talk, you know?"

   
Both women sighed, each comfortable with the silence.

   
"Anyway," Relena smiled brightly, moving towards the door, "I love him. It's all that matters. And I know he loves me, too, and I'm content with that."

   
"Well, about you moving out... I'll talk to him. Don't worry. There are ways. And about Heero... There's something going on, I feel it. I think he's in some way involved in all these troubles you're going through. I'll have someone check that out... Now, breathe, and be happy."

   
Relena laughed, waving her hand over her shoulder before closing the heavy doors behind her.

   
  
  
To be continued...

   
  
  
**Brief summary:**_ Relena lives at the Manor (with Milliardo, Lucrezia, Pagan, the servants, etc). But she decides she wants to live on her own and be independent... be free. Until Heero refuses saying that it would endanger her, and make it more difficult for him to protect her (He's a Preventer, and her personal bodyguard). So every time she goes to visit or see a new apartment, Heero sabotages the place (with rats, water filtering, fire (¬_¬), supposed death of previous tenants, etc)... Until he decides to move in with her... My, my, I wonder what will happen..._   
  
  
You like?? Well, review, while I'm off to write something else for the Silly Challenge... and start on chapter two, of course!  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Sabotage Backfire... An Apartment?**   
By Andrea Sinisterra   
Humor/Romance   
PG-13   
Standard Disclaimers Apply   
  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay. There are two professors that enjoy torturing me. So it's with this certainty that I tell you: University sucks. Oh, yeah!   
  
If you don't remember what happened in chapter one, **click here.**   
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
  
**Part 2**   
  
"Don't be stupid." Heero Yuy's voice was low and lethal, and even though his stance seemed relaxed, his eyes reflected anger and defiance.   
  
"No, _you_ are being stupid. I will not allow it." Milliardo's smile was cool, his eyes set into a hard glare. "In fact, I'm surprised you're even asking."   
  
Heero made a noise that sounded oddly like a snicker. "That's the thing." He smiled, "I'm not asking." He reached for the door to the office. "It's the only solution. This way, she is moving out, and it won't be a threat to her security."   
  
"No, it won't, but it will present a threat to you. Her moving in with you... please don't make me laugh!"   
  
Heero stopped on his way out, eyes narrowed, as he came back to stand in front of Milliardo. "You have no rights over her."   
  
Milliardo made his way around the desk. "I do have a right. Every right, as a matter of fact. It's you who is out of line. And let's face it, Yuy, Relena Peacecraft is way out of your league."   
  
There was an evil glint in his eyes, and a wicked tilt on his lips the moment Heero Yuy smiled, a look that did not go unnoticed by Milliardo. "Think what you want," he said finally. "I know what happens behind her door." Heero smiled triumphantly, and halfway out the door, he turned to regard Milliardo with an arrogant look. "I'll tell her to give you a call, don't worry. And Milliardo, you are stupid... Put that stapler down." Heero shut the door firmly behind him.   
  
Milliardo's eyes narrowed, a cold smile lifting the corners of his lips. "We'll see, Yuy. You have no idea in what you're getting yourself into."   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
The third place she had gone to had almost singed her skin and scorched her clothes. Well, it was not as dramatic as that, but it had been frightening. The building had been gigantic, and that had her doubting, first because she hated heights, and second, because she didn't like buildings with too many apartments. Much less privacy and she liked things close and personal with neighbors. The building, housing 37 floors, had been a wonder of modern design, and technology. Yet, that was the thing; it looked more like a commercial building, rather than a residential one. It offered no comfort, or homey feeling.   
  
When she finally stepped onto the last floor where the model apartment was located, she knew something was wrong. And not just because she was feeling a little dizzy from the vertigo running through her veins all the way up to her brain. She also felt a little embarrased; seeing the tall and handsome Richard Lewis, the RE agent, sent flashbacks of her jumping into his arms. But it was not vertigo or embarrasment that made her uneasy. She felt... apprehensive.   
  
She should have listened to her instincts.   
  
The place was brilliant upon entrance, the white walls, mirrors, and glass gave it a sense of incredible space and light. Even the floors reflected the sun coming from the windows, her high heels clicking against the gray and white onyx marble. They went first to the spacious kitchen, which was furnished in browns and silver, to the impressive stove, and then to the small comfortable looking breakfast table on the corner. The living room was connected to a sitting are, both large, and with French doors opening to a long balcony that ran from one room to the other.   
  
On their way to the master bedroom, they passed a closed door on the hallway. That's when she felt Heero haul her close to him, his hand coming up to rest on his gun. She noticed the smoke coming from beneath the closed door, and the stupid agent came into action.   
  
But not the kind of heroic action one would imagine, either.   
  
"What the hell?!" His voice was confused, even as he threw the door open, and the raging flames burned higher. Soon, they started to propagate, setting the thick brocade curtains and wooden tables on fire. The soft looking furniture in the living room soon was also up in flames.   
  
It happened all so fast. One moment they were walking down the hallway, the other, the whole apartment was up in flames. And all due to a stupid heater.   
  
The moment Heero pushed her outside, and told her to exit the building, she knew she was cursed. But, she felt something drop from her stomach the second Heero stood up, and rushed back into the burning place. Relena had her heart in her throat all those long seconds in which Heero still did not appear. And when he finally did, an unconscious agent slung over his shoulder, he gave her a cold, annoyed look that had her standing up on shaky legs.   
  
Relena sighed. Yes, he had blown up at her. She had never seen Heero Yuy as angry as he was that day. And at her. How was she supposed to leave and seek safety, when she knew he was still inside that damned apartment doing who knew what? Her heart swelled with love just thinking about that. Heero Yuy risking his life to safe a bloody agent.   
  
"I know I should have brought an umbrella, or an extinguisher, or rubber boots, or insecticide, or even a spatula!" Relena kept mumbling under her breath, her gaze weary as they made their way through the spacious hallways of the latest apartment. Her eyes rested on the back of the agent's head, a girl no more than 23. Yes, she was nervous. Her previous visits provided little to no consolation, and the fact that this time the agent was a woman, and her bodyguard was absent...   
  
_Where in the world is Heero, by the way,_ she wondered. _A meeting cannot last this long._ Although, if she was truthful, the previous agent provided the comfort a snail gets from a snake.   
  
"This building was constructed back in the era before the colonies, around the 1900's. Most of its elements are the original materials, like the beige sandstone tiles, and the granite clad walls; some others had to be replaced due to weather and time. The ceilings are of the richest and thickest British oak, you can see how they have survived all these decades just by looking at the color of the panels..."   
  
The place was truly beautiful. If just the hallways were breathtaking, she could only imagine the luxury of the apartments. Even its name was pleasant: _Le Songerie_.   
  
They entered the soft comfort of the elevator, its wooden interior, combined with gold colored panels, and mirrors, provided an air of opulence that had Relena smiling all the way up to the last floor. The hallway was the same as the first one, with the exception of a few windows, some potted plants, and Milliardo Peacecraft standing by the only door at the end of the corridor. Relena blinked a few times, then frowned as she made her way to her brother.   
  
There was an odd aura around him that left her feeling uneasy, partly due to the shadows hiding his face. There was a gleaming smile pasted on his lips, and Relena found herself smiling back, but she knew it was nervousness. Milliardo Peacecraft did _not_ just stop by to say hello. Oh, no. Something was definitely up. And she couldn't help herself from keeping a certain Preventer's name out of her mind.   
  
Her hands were sweaty. Something about her brother always made her feel like a fidgeting child. Relena sighed; she really didn't know her brother.   
  
"Hello, Milliardo." Her voice was soft, and she would kick herself later for making it sound so childish.   
  
He made a humming sound, the smile still on his face. "This is nice."   
  
His voice was clear, and pleasant, but she frowned at the mild, almost un-detectable sound of condescension underneath it.   
  
They made their way to the apartment the agent showed them to, and Relena frowned at the woman when she caught her eyeing her brother with more than flirtatious eyes. Relena decided to cling to his arm for the rest of the visit.   
  
Milliardo went through the ordeal without complaint. He tipped and argued some points about the décor, and history of the place. When it was over, and Relena had said her goodbye's and thank you's to the agent, not before firmly stating that her brother was indeed 'taken', she and Milliardo headed to a small café tucked a little away from the main street, of course, the meal was on him.   
  
_This is a first,_ she thought. She could not remember a time when she and her brother had been alone for so much time. They had gone out on many an informal lunches, but he had always been with Lucrezia, and she with Heero, of course, on strict personal bodyguard mode.   
  
_Where is that man, anyway?_   
  
Her hands were clammy, and her mouth dry when Milliardo gently tucked in the chair for her to sit, before making his way around the table to his seat across from her. _What are we going to talk about, anyway? Not like we've known each other from all our lives!_ She was getting hysteric. _It's my brother, for crying out loud!_   
  
Oh, yes, she was definitely getting too near the edgy side.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Meanwhile, Lady Une tried to suppress a twitch on her eyelid from appearing. _Just peachy._ Just why, in God's heavens, did she had to deal with people like these? Moronic, or stoic, stupid, or just too damn smart for their own good. She always got stuck with them. In fact, she was damned. And perpetually so.   
  
She sighed. Oh, and that was turning out to be an everyday occurrence! Her eyes traveled from the annoyed stare of Heero Yuy, to the cocky, slightly arrogant one of Duo Maxwell.   
  
_Duo Maxwell_, she thought with a grimace. _How can someone be so... Happy?_ She didn't have a clue. _But, if Duo is a mystery, then Heero has to be... an enigma._   
  
"I just had a chat with Lucrezia." Her eyes took in the slightly troubled look on Duo's eyes, and the tensing of his shoulders. Heero, on the other hand, stood tall and unaffected. "She tells me that Miss Relena has been having some, how can I put this?-- mishaps with the apartments she's visited. And I wonder how can this be possible if she has a bodyguard?"   
  
There was a change in Heero Yuy's eyes, but he didn't interrupt.   
  
"Maybe her bodyguard is turning out to be a little... incompetent." Her voice was taunting, and she smiled upon hearing the low whistle coming from Duo.   
  
"I've been doing my job quite successfully, actually," Heero stated calmly. "Yes, there has been some 'threats', if you wish to call them that, but she has been left unharmed. I've made sure of that."   
  
Lady Une hummed. "I know. That much I could see. But, somehow, I sense that all this is an inside job... and somehow, I sense the two of you have something to do with it. Now, why's that?"   
  
"I won't try to make _sense_ of what you're hinting about. Nor do I claim to know how your mind works," Heero said, his tone grave and firm.   
  
"Ah, Lady, don't sweat. We've got the situation all covered."   
  
"That's the thing, Duo." The smile that touched her lips was brilliant. "You won't get another chance to 'cover' anything. You two are relieved from your duties."   
  
"What duties? I'm not her bodyguard." Duo ventured, almost apprehensive at the tone in the woman's voice.   
  
"I know. But, I don't want you anywhere near Relena Peacecraft. You hear me?"   
  
"Copy that."   
  
Heero frowned. "That is no justifiable reason."   
  
Lady Une laughed. "Careful, Yuy, you're starting to sound like Wufei!"   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
After almost two hours, appetizers and the main course, two glasses of wine, and a long pep talk to herself, Relena felt a little less tense, and more into the conversation. Her brother, who had maybe drunk something on his way to meet her, had showed her a part of himself that she had never seen before. A loving side that she was getting attached to. She didn't know what exactly triggered this change, nor did she really want to know, the only thing that mattered right then was that she was finally getting to know her brother, and that he was finally showing some interest in her.   
  
"I'm so sorry for that day, I didn't mean to blow up like that."   
  
Relena's smile was happy. "Oh, come on, be serious."   
  
Milliardo laughed, "Well, it did annoy me."   
  
"My intention was not to annoy you," she laughed, "in fact, I explained why I wanted to move out."   
  
Milliardo was silent for a moment, and it was very obvious that he was chewing on some thoughts. When he finally raised his eyes to meet her gaze, they were clear and she felt like they could see right through her and into her soul. "All my life has been this quest to find you. To find someone that belonged to me. My blood and flesh." He sighed, "I know I have not been the best brother around, and I know I've not tried hard enough to get to know you."   
  
Relena hummed, her eyes trained on the table before her.   
  
"I'm not good with people, but that's no excuse. I do want to know you, Relena. All of you. Your past, your dreams, everything. When you told me that day you were moving out, I felt... betrayed." He hushed her, when she started to speak. "And it wasn't fair, not to you, or me. It's nonsense, I know. Somehow having you move away, and not having you under my roof, makes me feel... nostalgic. Like maybe I never found you. It makes me feel useless and incompetent. Like I won't be able to protect you and keep you from harm."   
  
Relena brushed away one stray tear. "You don't have to, you never had to. I love you. That's all that mattered to me." She sighed, "Moving away won't make any difference. It won't change that. We'll still see each other, and we'll still be... the same blood and flesh." Relena laughed, her smile and eyes shining with amusement. "It's like we're saying goodbye!"   
  
Milliardo laughed, leaning back in his chair with a sigh of relief. "The Peacecrafts. Dramatic from birth. It's in the genes, so don't worry about it."   
  
"So... what happened?"   
  
A frown marred his brows. "When?"   
  
Relena laughed again. "I mean, what made you, I don't know, want to straighten things out with me?"   
  
He straightened in his chair, elbows on the table to support his chin on his linked fists. "Noin."   
  
A waiter came by, his black and white uniform crisp as he leaned over to place the desserts on the table. "A baklava for the beautiful lady. And a tiramisu for the gentleman. Enjoy."   
  
Milliardo nodded at the man, and then winced when Relena spooned into her honeyed concoction.   
  
"What?" Her voice was defensive when she spoke around a mouthful.   
  
"You. That. How can you eat that?"   
  
She made a taunting sound of pleasure. "Leave me be. How can you not like it?"   
  
He shook his head. "Too sweet."   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sweet, too."   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
A figure with a set of dark eyes watched the two Peacecrafts from a far distance, a blank look, arms crossed over his chest... and a smile broke across his face.   
  
  
_To be continued..._   
  
  
Another author's note!: Ooh! I wanted to apologize for the lack of 1xR goodness in this chapter, wanted to work a little on the brotherly love. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Speaking of which... Remember I said it would only be 3 chapters? Well, ignore me. This will at least take me 2 or 3 more parts. Sooorry!!  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Sabotage Backfire... An Apartment?**   
By Andrea Sinisterra   
PG-13   
Humor/Romance   
Standard Disclaimers Apply   
  
_Author's note:_ So sorry for the delay... you know, Thanksgiving, and then Christmas... Cali is a busy lady...*hangs head* Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story, on BI, the mailing lists and on FF.net. I really, really appreciate it. And I know I've already said this... but just for self-preservation, thank you to Caliborn, who read and beta'ed my story. This girl is priceless; her ideas and suggestions are amazing, and her humor and personality, unique. Thank you, hon!!   
  
   
  
***   
  
  
_Dee Dee: "Hey, now, that's not very nice!" __  
Mandark: "No, but giving candy to little girls and monkeys so they can keep a secret, is. Now, don't mind me while I sabotage your brother's car."_   
- From Dexter's Lab.   
  
  
  
**Part 3**   
  
  
There is a moment in every man's life when things just snap. Becoming Head Security of Relena's administration had started out as a hobby, something in which he could spend his time. This hobby provided him with something to do, a steady job, and, admittedly, some action in this post-war life. It was amazing how someone like Relena could attract and receive so many threats, although she has proven that she has a very strong and bold backbone. But, now there was the fact that someone was probably being assigned to his former duties.   
  
So now he had to come up with solutions to his dilemmas. After some thought, and a lot of considering, he'd come up with three specific ones: 

_Dilemma #1_: How to deal with Milliardo? His overprotective attitude was really getting on Heero's nerves. Somehow, he suspected Milliardo's intrusion would give him some major problems if he didn't act fast, because for every sabotage attempt, Milliardo would have a counterattack. Just a moment ago when he had driven to the building in a rush, leaving half angry, half amused from Lady Une's office, he'd found Milliardo already there. The older man had known he was there, and Heero knew Zechs knew of his presence. And to make matters worse, he'd taken Relena out for lunch. It was a hilarious subject to Heero, actually. To say that Milliardo had never wanted anything to do with his sister's life, and now he was acting the part of the overprotective, loving brother? _Please, give me a fucking break!_ _Dilemma #2_: How to approach Relena without having Lady Une or some other Preventer jumping in his way? This was not so difficult to avoid. He had his ways, plus he had meticulously designed her security system. He knew the ways in, as well as the ways out. Getting into the Manor would prove no challenge. The catch was... If she _did_ find a place, and she moved out, who would design her system? And then how would he get in without being detected? Although, if he was truthful, he could hack any system, any day. _Dilemma #3_: How to get her to move in with him? Now, with this he had spent a few hours wracking his brains. Aside from Dilemma #1, how would he convince her to move in with him? Somehow, telling her his justified reasons made him a little too uncomfortable. There had to be a way to get Milliardo off his back, go behind Lady Une, and get to Relena. _And what will I do when I get to her? Grab her and shove her into the trunk of the car?_ Even though the image of that thought made him smile, it provided no actual solution. Mostly because lately she has begun to retaliate; while before she had remained silent, and just nodded in agreement to all his suggestions and orders, now she possessed this fiery will. 

  
  
So that left Dilemma #3 inconclusive. And Dilemma #1, too... sort of. _There has to be a way._ Suddenly, the flashing light bulb everyone talks so much about lit up above his head. But then Dilemma #1 would become a huge issue. Heero sighed, tired of this whole mess one stubborn girl had riled up. So maybe having her move in with him would prove to be a riot. But, and here he almost patted his own back with satisfaction, what if he turned the board around? What if it were he the one to move in with her? 

_Circumstances analysis :_ Let the situation flow, let her do whatever she wants, and jump in at the last possible moment. Move in with her. Right now, she's looking for places; Dilemma #1 would present a problem, and much more, Dilemma #2 could prove to be a pain in the royal ass if he were to accomplish his original goal of having Relena move in with him. _Benefits & Advantages :_ Well, first of all, she would finally get what she wanted: she would finally get to move out of the Manor and "be on her own." Her security would not be as threatened if he moved in with her, he would finally get the upper hand with Milliardo, and he could finally make a move on-- He'd better not go there... yet. _Difficulties at task :_ Relena, naturally; the media, they would definitely camp out in the lobby; and Dilemma #1, nonetheless. But the major, most annoying problem would be headed by the prior stated, Dilemma #2. Lady Une will surely eat him alive. He sighed. _Tentative & Possible Solutions :_ Name: Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft. 

  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Relena had just had one of the best days of her entire life. She made a mental note to thank Lucrezia. It was funny, actually, how some words from such a nice woman could coerce a man like Milliardo. She just wished she were that woman in Heero Yuy's life. _You are so pathetic, Relena._ Lucrezia must be really persuasive when she was intent on something. It had been nice, for Relena, to be talking to her brother about something else besides politics and social nonsense. Relena briefly wondered what had Lucrezia told her brother to make him approach her.   
  
They had spent more than 4 hours together before she finally convinced him to try out her baklava, and then they finally reached home, laughing and totally comfortable with each other... When they stopped dead in their tracks before colliding with Heero. There was something a little unnerving about his aloof stance and slightly cold eyes that had Relena fidgeting under his intense gaze.   
  
Milliardo's voice snapped her out of her hypnosis, the cold and anger resounding in his every word. "What are you doing here, Yuy? Last thing I heard, you were being relieved of your current duties."   
  
Relena started at his mocking tone, shocked by the news. But before she could say anything, Heero spoke, his voice equally cold and detached. "Hn. The fact that Une told you makes no relevance. I am here to speak with someone, and it's none of your business."   
  
"You stepping foot in this house automatically makes it my business."   
  
"Guys, stop it. You two are really acting like a pair of kids fighting over a Popsicle. It's ridiculous." Lucrezia's smile was small, but the mirth in her eyes made up for it. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Heero. Come; let's talk back in the study. If you'll excuse us." And she left, not before winking at Relena over her shoulder.   
  
"What business do you have with my wife?"   
  
Heero snorted, turning to follow Lucrezia, "You know, having that stapler made you look really stupid... you have actually surpassed yourself. Congrats."   
  
There was a silence following Heero's footsteps, before Relena spoke for the first time, her tone bewildered. "What stapler?" She shook her head, frowning at her brother. "What is going on?"   
  
"I have no idea. But that man is up to no good."   
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Really, Milliardo, why are you two always fighting?"   
  
Milliardo sighed, taking her coat and hanging it up before moving into the house. "That man annoys me."   
  
Relena laughed despite herself. "Everything annoys you." She sobered, her smile fading away as her eyes settled heavily on his. "You feel threatened," she stated with certainty, her voice slightly amused.   
  
"Please," he snorted, "be serious."   
  
She smiled, taking a seat in one of the antique love seats in the living room. "I am being serious, Milliardo. I find it very amusing, actually. I am sorry to be blunt with you, but I need to tell you the truth: Nothing has happened. I have not slept with that man. And in all honesty, I don't see it happening."   
  
Milliardo's eyes were wide in their shock, but she continued, lest he interrupt her. "I know it angers you; I can read you so easily. But I love this man. I really do." She sighed. "It's really funny how I've been in love for so long now, and he has no idea."   
  
He said nothing, arms crossed over his chest, as he stood looking out a window.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" She stopped, and he could clearly make out the tears in her voice. "What's wrong with me?"   
  
He sighed. "Nothing's wrong with you, Relena."   
  
"Then why-- why doesn't he love me back? Doesn't he know? Can't he tell?"   
  
Milliardo walked to where she was sitting, and gently gathered her in his arms.   
  
For a moment, she stiffened, before relaxing into the unexpected, yet warm embrace. "Sometimes I hate him. Just like sometimes I thought I hated you."   
  
"Ouch."   
  
Relena laughed, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. "It's not hate. It's more like... frustration."   
  
He sighed, again. "There's nothing I can do, except... I won't get in your way.... _But if he dares hurt you, I will hunt him till the end of the world and have his head as a trophy!_"   
  
Relena just laughed, and hugged him harder.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"You know I should not be doing this."   
  
Heero shrugged noncommittally. "I know."   
  
"You know she's like my sister."   
  
"I know." He nodded this time.   
  
Lucrezia pressed her lips tightly, trying to keep her smile hidden. "You know I'm going to help you."   
  
Heero smiled, "I know that, too."   
  
"I can speak to Lady Une, although I warn you, she's a very stubborn woman. I cannot promise to get her to consent this." Lucrezia wrote something on the black agenda on her desk. "And Milliardo, well, just leave that to me. Are you sure this is wise?"   
  
"I don't know how wise this is, I only know that it's time. I've wasted too much of it to have the luxury to continue like this."   
  
"When Relena finds out the plan she's been subjected to... she'll kill me... but not before killing you first." Lucrezia laughed for a moment, before covering her mouth with her hand. "I can't believe you went to all those extremes! You could have killed someone."   
  
Heero smiled as he walked to the door. "It was Duo's ideas. Mine... let's just say there would have been no place left to visit." Then he closed the door behind him.   
  
So now everything was spinning smoothly. He was amazed how all was solved through one woman alone. Dilemma #1 and #2 were solved and scratched. That would only leave him Dilemma #3. He sighed. He was pretty much certain she would choose _Le Songerie_.   
  
He smiled, pleased with himself.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Everything was going according to plan. He had let everything flow by itself, sticking to his original plan of waiting until the last moment and then jumping into action. There was one problem, though: In the following three weeks of their lunch, Relena and Milliardo had gotten close, and there hasn't been one opportune moment for Heero to talk to her. But as predicted, she _had_ chosen _Le Songerie_, and getting her moved in completely would only require another day of waiting. He would have to wait for nightfall to talk to her.   
  
In the meantime he would create a plan of action; how effective it would be, he did not know. But, still, it would more or less give him an idea of how to proceed. He could do that to pass time, while he sat waiting for her to retire for the night.   
  
**Mission Objectives: **  
_General objective :_ Move in with her.   
_Specific objective :_ Convince her to let him move in; justify his reasons.   
  
**Mission Procedures: **  
_Phase one :_ Infiltrate her room.   
_Phase two :_ Gain the upper hand.   
_Phase three :_ Convince her in order to accomplish objectives.   
  
**Mission Instruments :**   
_Glibness :_ Say anything and everything to become a Romeo.   
_Corporal persuasion :_ Use her feelings to his advantage. Be sensual if needs be to get her to accept to his proposal.   
  
**Mission Side-Note :**   
_Look out for Pagan, he tends to be sneaky._   
  
He made a stop by her new house first-- hopefully he would be making himself home when tomorrow finally rolled around-- before making his way to the Manor. When he finally parked his truck a little away from the mansion, he could feel his hands start to sweat. Heero reviewed the plan in his head, rapidly going over the possible and existing ways to enter the house without being detected. To his utter annoyance, it was starting to rain; if he didn't make it fast, he would be soaked by the time he reached her bedroom.   
  
Quickly, he made his way to the side garden and to her balcony; knowing that woman and her null self preservations instincts, the sliding crystal doors would be unlocked. What he didn't expect was the dark figure waiting at the bottom of said balcony. The man uncrossed his arms, stepping into the moonlight.   
  
Trowa Barton smirked at him.   
  
_So much for not getting wet._ "What are you doing here?"   
  
Trowa made his way around Heero, like a wild cat would surround its prey. "I'm her bodyguard. I should shoot you, you know."   
  
Heero snorted, deeply amused. "I would like to see you try."   
  
They assessed each other with weary eyes, their hair already sticking to their heads by the rain. They waited some more in silence, the pounding increasing as it rained harder, until they finally snapped. Trowa smiled lightly, his tone mocking as he again crossed his arms over his chest. "I see you've finally made up your mind."   
  
Heero glared; annoyed that Trowa knew his plans. "I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Playing dumb doesn't suit you. You came to meet with her, am I right?"   
  
"No." He smiled, backing up a few steps. "She doesn't know."   
  
Trowa's smile grew; he even seemed a little too pleased with the new info. "The old one is wandering around. Be careful."   
  
The 'Old One' being Pagan, he suspected. Heero nodded his thanks, while shaking hands with the green-eyed man. "I think it would be safe if you took the rest of the night off."   
  
"I suspect that if I take the entire day off, nobody would notice." Trowa taunted, before disappearing into the shadows.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
She hated rain. Rain meant thunder. Thunder meant lightning, and she hated that. Relena had been in a blissful cloud ever since that lunch. Her brother had been loving and attentive. All those things she had taken for granted. Surprisingly, he hadn't mentioned anything related to work; she had no idea if the office was till standing or if he had blown it up. And frankly, she couldn't care less. They had talked about Heero and her feelings towards him, and amazingly enough, Milliardo had been very understanding. And more amazing was that she had stopped hoping for something beyond what was real where Heero was concerned.   
  
Her brother was right; she would gain nothing if she kept wasting her time on someone who didn't even have the slightest idea of what love was. Of course, Milliardo had also suggested joining a convent. She had promptly smacked him upside the head. _Smartass._   
  
Relena fingered the silky texture of her nightgown. _Maybe I should start dating other men._ Forgetting Heero, according to Lady Une, was the smartest thing to do. _I suspect that is why she assigned Trowa instead as my new bodyguard._ On the other hand, according to Lu, being bold would give her the answers she wanted. Could she be daring? Would she? _Make a move on him._ She would have laughed at herself had the door to her balcony not slid open.   
  
She was about to scream for help, when the familiar figure of Heero Yuy stepped into her room, soaked to the bone. She almost choked on her tongue. Had she called him with her thoughts? _Most likely._   
  
They kept looking at each other; his eyes seemed much darker; so dark, she could not discern any blue in them. He started to move, and for every step forward, she took one back.   
  
_Phase one: success._   
  
He finally stopped, a perplexed frown on his brows. "Are you afraid of me?"   
  
Relena pressed a finger to her lips before replying, "I'm not afraid of you."   
  
He regarded her for a moment, and then started forward again. And this time, she stood her ground. When he was only a breath away from her, he stopped, reaching out to grasp her hand. But she remained aloof. He briefly wondered if Milliardo had told her something. She was not acting like herself.   
  
His hand traveled up her arm, before loosing it in her hair. Relena fought against her body's reactions, trying to keep her eyes from closing, and her head from leaning into his hand. She would not last longer, and she suspected he was going to kiss her. What has caused this change in him? _He's definitely not acting like himself._   
  
_Be strong, Relena!_ "Why are you here?"   
  
Heero sighed regretfully, trying to ignore the short distance between their bodies, and focus on her words. "We have to talk."   
  
Relena narrowed her eyes, obviously not trusting what he had to say. "I'm listening."   
  
_Ask nicely._ "I'm moving in with you," he snapped, his voice a little too harsh, hand retracting from her hair.   
  
She said nothing, her eyes not telling anything, either. He was about to prompt her to answer him when she started to speak. "I beg your pardon?"   
  
"I want to move in with you."   
  
Relena blinked, her mouth opening and closing several times before she uttered something. "I think you better leave."   
  
"Don't change the subject."   
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't even know what the subject is!!"   
  
Heero sighed, reaching for her, grasping her wrist forcefully, but still gentle when she pulled back. "It's better if you take a seat." He waited for her to sit on the bed, her eyes uncertain and a little weary as they regarded him. Her hands were clasped together tightly, her knuckles turning white. He would have to be honest.   
  
Relena waited for him to speak, almost smiling at his troubled expression. She waited some more, and when she saw him sigh, she started glaring. "Well, if you have nothing to say, it's better you leave, before I call my brother... and Pagan."   
  
Heero looked at everything but her. She really was just an innocent girl. _Just an innocent girl would sit like that -wearing **that**- and still remain oblivious... Phase two: success._ He finally settled on her eyes. They were dark and slightly narrowed. He took a breath.   
  
"I've been thinking about this whole problem-"   
  
"What problem?"   
  
"This." He motioned with his arms. "Ever since you decided to move out, everything's been a mess."   
  
Relena barked a laugh that startled him with its abruptness. Her tone was sarcastic, her eyes narrowed to slits as she stood, pressing her finger into his chest with her every word. "Everything's been a mess?! Since when do you care, huh?" She pushed him roughly, her hands held in tight fists. "You have no right, Heero. Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?!"   
  
_Mission status: __  
Phase one: Success   
Phase two: In deep shit   
Phase three: What phase three?!_   
  
He stumbled back, slightly surprised by the force and anger behind the shove. Heero sighed. "Relena. Look, things have been getting out of control."   
  
When he saw her eyes, he knew he would forever regret those last few words.   
  
Her eyes turned from angry to startled, her mouth falling open in surprise. "Out of...?" Then it hit her full force. "You!?"   
  
_Change of plans._ In these occasions, it was safer to just play dumb. He almost nodded to himself. "What?"   
  
Relena's eyes had narrowed to such a degree that they were almost closed. "Don't act stupid, because you're not!" she hissed, her tone deathly serious. "I want to know the truth... were you behind all this?"   
  
Heero's eyes were blank, but Relena almost smiled when his Adam's apple bobbed with his nervous gulp. "I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
Relena chuckled deeply, shaking her head in amusement.   
  
Then she gasped in surprise, her eyes swinging to his, her body almost recoiling back when his hands closed on her shoulders, his breath fanning her face.   
  
But before she could react, he had locked their lips together. Unwillingly, a moan escaped from her throat, her body going numb for a moment or two, before it seemed to just melt, unconsciously fitting against his. She shuddered as his hand sneaked behind her, further pressing her body into his with a hand to the small of her back. Her arms wound around his neck the moment his lips left hers to delve into her throat. Relena sighed with pleasure, letting her head fall back to give him more access.   
  
"I was going to ask you to move in with me," he murmured, his lips trailing over the ivory of her neck. He nipped the skin slightly, delighted in her shudder. "But, I know you really want to do this."   
  
She said nothing, her mind absent from the room.   
  
"And I've been thinking," his hand threaded into her hair, running its fingers along its entire length, "it's perfect. I could easily protect you."   
  
She could clearly feel his cold, rain drenched body through the thin material of her nightgown; the rough material of his jeans, the sharp bite of his belt buckle, the slight prickling of his shirt buttons against her measly covered chest... _I want him._   
  
She pushed against his chest.   
  
Her breathing was harsh, her chest heaving, her hair mussed, and her lips swollen. To Heero, she had never looked more beautiful. "What's wrong?"   
  
Relena tried to catch her breath, pressing a hand to her furiously beating heart. "What's wrong?!" Her voice was almost hysterical, and her eyes wild with disdain. "Get out! You mean to get into my room, and just--" she pursed her lips together, out of words.   
  
His eyes narrowed in response.   
  
"I have a bodyguard already. Trowa is more than capable of handling this."   
  
"Relena, I really don't see the problem. Stop being such a kid! I'm going to move in with you, and that's the end of this discussion!"   
  
And just when she was about to snap at him, a soft noise brought their heads to the door.   
  
Pagan delicately cleared his throat. The old man smiled, but rather than sweet, the expression was... upsetting. More upsetting, though, was the spatula he kept slapping against the palm of his hand. "You were saying, Mr. Yuy?"   
  
  
_To be continued..._   
  
  
_Author's note:_ Was this confusing?? I'll finish this in the next part. Maybe I'll write an epilogue.... Let's see how this... ends... Mwahahaha...!!! *ahem*


	4. Chapter Four

**

* * *

Sabotage Backfire... An Apartment?**

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

* * *

Okay, remember when I said, Happy Andrea=More Updates? I wasn't lying. I swear. I've just been... busy, and sort of procrastinating. But, I just decided to sit down, put my hands on the keyboard, and fight a great case of Writer's Block. I know I promised my next update would be the last chapter… but… I lied. -laughs- I'm horrible. -pout - Don't lose hope on me, the next part will be out. (I'll refrain from giving out ANY margin of time. Self preservation, you see.)

I think I was a little too sarcastic in my writing, as you'll soon see once you start reading, but I was having too much fun, and laughing too much to delete it. I guess my sarcasm is what makes my writing a little different, huh?

And to all those who were wondering, the stalker with the dark eyes that I mentioned in chapter two, was Heero. I kind of dropped hints here and there in chapter three, especially when I said that Heero had been to the apartment but had remained hidden when he saw Milliardo there with Relena. I'm sorry if this was a little confusing, but I hope I cleared some doubts.

I would also like to warn you that this chapter will start a little slow; everything is mostly thoughts, and not much dialogue. So, have patience with me!

And I apologize if you find any typos-symbols around. This was originally written for BBcode, and I probably missed the codes when I edited this. ALSO, this is self-edited. It hasn't been beta-read. Beware!

* * *

**Part 4**

Relena should have found the absence of a certain ex-pilot a little suspicious, but with all the moving, going out with Milliardo and sometimes Noin to lunches and dinners, and several other social gatherings, -and- being back to work, the thought of Heero's disappearance had completely skipped her mind. Now, as she sat down on her new bed, tired, and her muscles aching, her thoughts only seemed to be centered on him.

It had been a funny sight watching the color drain from his face the moment Pagan addressed him, especially how Heero's eyes seemed to widen, and his Adam's apple, bob when they landed on the silvery spatula the butler was more than happily snapping against his hand, the threat clear in his eyes.

Although funnier was watching Heero dodging kitchen paraphernalia, and other random objects from her boudoir as he made a hasty escape via her balcony- the same way he came. She had been beyond flustered that her long time friend had caught her in maybe not a compromising position, but she was more than certain that Pagan's sharp eyes would never miss her rather disheveled, underdressed state, plus her messy hair, and swollen lips. Not to mention Heero's wet clothes, and the equally telling state of his lips.

A blush crept up her cheeks when she thought about his kisses. But, as usual, got herself angry when she thought about his only goal for kissing her. Of course, he was very accomplished in his tactics, clever with his strategies. She knew that he knew about her romantic thoughts about him, and of course he had taken advantage of them. It was only logical, after all. To say that he had never made a single insinuation about it over the years, -never a single look out of place, or gentle words... anything to give her even a slight clue if he had any reciprocate feelings- was a major understatement. But, _now_ he wanted to kiss her? A little too coincident, given their current situation. Well, given his illogical dilemma regarding her decision. This, of course, had nothing to do with him.

Why couldn't he just let her live the way she wanted? She was old enough, and had lived long enough, even in her short years, to know exactly what she wanted. She had been in the same war as he, for crying out loud! He could be really annoying when he wanted to be. Although, the situation was more than ironical when one comes to think of it; all these years she had wanted just a mere glance from him, some words that might encourage her, and maybe be a little telling of his feelings. And now that he had not just done that, but kissed her as well, she was upset.

Relena couldn't help the sigh that left her lungs as she plopped down on her bed on top of the covers, her arms limp at her sides. She fixed her eyes on the white ceiling above her, before closing them as the picture of Heero made its way into her brain, probably to settle for the night and invade her dreams until morning. And odds were, she would probably be thinking of him all day long, too.

The next morning didn't bode well for her. For starters, waking up in her new home was something she would have to get used to; but the most unsettling thing had to be been waken up, not by her alarm clock, which was set to go off in fifteen minutes, but by a soft, gentle knock on her bedroom door. She had locked the door, not used to sleeping in a house all by herself since she had always been surrounded by family, bodyguards, and the service. But, now that she was alone, a darkened, lonely house was certainly not appealing on her nerves.

She tentatively made her way to the door, her heart beating at a speed she was sure was not healthy, especially when it was making her head ache and pound, probably from the fear and nerves. Her voice was shaky, and she seriously considered calling the Preventers.

"Who's there?"

There was a moment of silence before a voice spoke up, loud and clear, and the tone had never before sounded so familiar to her. Trowa Barton's voice was gentle, yet carried a slightly annoyed undertone to it. "It's already late, Relena. Your security system was set up overnight and I wanted to give you a run through it before we left. I guess that will have to wait." He paused, when he heard her fumbling with the master key on the other side. "The limousine is on its way. You have thirty five minutes before it arrives." He stopped when she finally managed to open the door. Completely ignoring her rumpled clothes, and messy hair, he continued, his tone professional as he opened a black leather agenda, and flipped through the gold lined pages. "Your first appointment is in an hour, if you intend to have breakfast, I suggest you hurry. Thirty five minutes for the limousine, ten for breakfast and maybe you'll make it. If you get dressed now."

Relena's eyes were droopy as she stifled a yawn, and then said, clearly having ignored his words, "according to my alarm clock, I still have fifteen more minutes. I have to wash my hair, and put my make up on, and dress, and we have to stop somewhere so I can at least eat a bagel. And what are you doing here, by the way?" At that, she slapped his shoulder, before turning around and heading for the bathroom, "you nearly sent me into cardiac arrest!"

Three quarters of an hour, a bagel and a Styrofoam cup of coffee later, they reached the Preventers Administration building. Having gotten rid of the waste, Relena cheerfully greeted all her co-workers she hadn't seen in well over a month, before finally taking her correspondence from the ever smiling May and disappearing into her office. May followed her, handing her reports and meeting schedules as she talked, her voice happy and her eyes smiling asking the diplomat about her 'vacations'.

Relena answered as vaguely as possibly, leaving out crucial information so as not to attract her secretary's attention regarding a certain agent, while at the same time being as polite as possible, smiling as she told her about her meetings with her brother, and giving her thorough descriptions of her apartment. The women chatted amiably, folders and other random files in hand as they made their way to the conference room, the buzzing sounds of over a dozen voices of several politicians ranking as high as Ministers and heads of state, as well as other influencing corporate businessmen who, telling from the ringing of angry voices, and temperamental disputes, had probably started the meeting without her.

Relena sighed, as she took her briefcase from her secretary's hands and squared her shoulders as she entered the room. She smiled when the voices dimmed at her entrance and all eyes swiveled in her direction. Yes, this would definitely be a very long day. What a welcome.

* * *

"Man, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Which could be, but like I said I'm not sure. Although, it's no like you ever listen to what I say, which is kinda annoying if you ask me. What if something goes wrong? What a blow to your ego, I tell you. Although," and here, Duo took a breath, rubbing he stubble-d chin thoughtfully. "It's something I would love to watch. What if she rejects you?" 

Heero tried his best to ignore the babbling idiot beside him, but the longer he did, the longer he talked. It was late in the morning, almost noon as they made their way to her apartment door, picking at the lock and unlatching it in a matter of seconds before they went in, Duo whistling low in appreciation.

Heero suddenly grabbed Duo by the front of his shirt. "You say another damn word and I'll kick your ass out the balcony. Clear?"

Duo laughed, freeing himself from his partner's grasp. "I was just thinking what would happen if the Lady on the top finds out about this. Front row tickets, please!" And then he disappeared into the kitchen, the sounds of him rummaging through cupboards and cabinets resounding in the empty space. Heero ignored his exclamation of '_Oh, wow, Hershey kisses!'_ and the several '_Ooh's__'_ and '_Ah's__'_ when he found pop tarts, cookies, Captain Crunch cereal, and other sweets, before the 'kid' joined him, biting down on a blueberry Quaker Pop tart.

"Are you done?" He asked irritably. He made a mental note to thank Trowa for the access codes on the security system, as he made his way around the apartment. _What would it be like to live here?,_ he thought. Heero really didn't know how he felt regarding Relena Peacecraft. Sure he found her attractive, any red-blooded male would, but he was almost positive that her attraction towards him went a little beyond that of the carnal mind.

Love? The simple word was as alien to him as it was ironical. All his life being shoved around, threatened and alone, to now have someone who genuinely cared for him? Things like that didn't happen- couldn't happen. Then again, it did to Zechs. His eyes landed on Duo as he finished off the last of his treat. And perhaps to Duo as well. He had always been suspicious of the braided man's friendship with the former Oz's soldier, Hilde Schbeicker. Many a time he had seen them exchanging looks that went a little beyond friendship, even though Duo denied it feverishly.

Up until now, his relationship with Relena had been strictly set into a professional basis, in which his only duty was to protect her at all costs. As soon as he was called to the Preventers and was offered a job, he was assigned as her personal bodyguard. The mission had been entitled strictly to him, earning him a private office as head security of her administration. How could he, when he was not sure of his real feelings, reciprocate or even want to start something with her?

In the beginning, his whole dilemma had been her welfare; the fact that her life would be jeopardized by her spontaneous decision, and that his job, his mission would be subjected to a drastic change, was completely out of the question, at least for him. His assignment was set into a routine, a daily routine that had been carefully thought out so that she could be guarded at all times, especially after her kidnapping during 196AC. But when that routine changed, it screwed his mission, and threatened his goals, putting her life in danger, and making him work extra when it could be easily avoided.

Reason number one of why he had denied her request.

Now, as time progressed, seeing her day after day, being a part of her daily routine had changed something in him. He wasn't completely sure what it was, but something had definitely changed. In other circumstances, he would have gone directly to Lady Une and explain his more that logical reasons of why she shouldn't move out, and knew that if he acted skeptical enough, and made valid points (which he had), Lady Une would have done something in her power to restrict, or at least, have a say over the Foreign Minister's decisions. Maybe Zechs could have helped, too.

But, and here he shook his head, something about the enthusiasm in her voice when she proclaimed her decision, aside from her state of undress when she had told him over a month ago, had made him take her feelings into consideration. Something that, before, he would have never allowed. Feelings jeopardized missions.

Was he starting to have feelings for her? And when this question had popped into his mind, he had snapped and went beyond anything possible to prevent her from moving out, doing things he now felt very much ashamed of. He couldn't care for her, yet the moment he felt he was getting soft on her, he had doubled his efforts.

So yes, it was also a matter of pride. Reason number two of why he had denied her request.

Yet, because –of- that second reason, he had tried to come up with ways of pleasing her, definitely not one to hold up an argument with her for too long. She was tenacious; he had to give her that. He had tried to make it look like she was actually getting her way, talking to the realtors and going through the different properties in their listings, jutting down addresses so he could go, and survey the property before giving the go. Of course, the 'survey' also included some tricks and bonuses courtesy of Duo Maxwell.

But the thrilled look on her face when she had entered _Le Songerie_, that pleased smile she had after she left, even though he hadn't i really /i been there because of Milliardo's unexpected visit, had struck something in him. And anyway, it wasn't like he could've done something about that apartment, since Lady Une had called him in. The timing had been awfully coincident, in his opinion.

And speaking of the wiseacre Peacecraft weasel, Heero thought that his sudden interest in renewing a relationship with Relena, after decades of absence was a little too farfetched and, again, coincident. Now that Noin had spoken to Milliardo on his behalf, to try to get rid of his annoying presence looming over Relena, he suddenly wanted to become the perfect, caring, comforting brother he wasn't for the first twenty-two years of her life?

It was more than obvious that since Lucrezia had asked him to stop intervening he had to come up with a different way to –intervene-! And what better way than to go to the core of the whole issue: Relena.

Milliardo had spent his entire life eschewing any sort of relationship with his sister; during the war, he had pretended that being away from her, that by keeping his distance he would keep her safe, and yes, Heero could relate with the theory, but it has been almost a decade that the war died down, and he, Milliardo, never, ever approached her.

Heero glanced around the lavishly decorated space; the blue and gold brocade curtains hung in luscious folds of silk over dark oak French windows. The living room was of moderate size, the pearl white walls devoid of any embellishment; a long dark blue couch made of Persian silk, with a matching love seat, their small squared cushions also dark blue, embroidered in gold trimming.

The windows opened to a large terrace of smooth red brick flooring, a heavy set of iron table and chairs at the corner, while small dim lampposts stood at the two outer corners of the railing.

Why was he there, anyway?

He had planned on carrying on his previous mission, which in his opinion had been going accordingly to plan, and would have been a success had the Old One not barged in at the most crucial moment and ruined everything. He had even considered seducing Relena, anything that would make the way to his goal easier. And yet, he felt like backing out, now that he was here. Walking through the halls of her house, seeing every little thing she had spent time on picking out so it could proudly claim a spot in the dozens of niches throughout her apartment; the furniture she had probably envisioned she would buy when she finally moved on her own. The colors and textures, the ornaments and other embellishments throughout the place- everything spoke of her. Everything was carefully thought out, and strategically placed, an honest demonstration of her real self. Something Heero didn't want to taint.

This apartment reflected everything that was Relena, every single dream she had, every single thought that crossed her mind. The rugs, and paintings, the portraits of family members and friends, her degrees and diplomas hanging on the walls of her studio, the several books and encyclopedias that still lined the floors, with other psychological, spiritual, and romantic novels of famous authors. Novels that she had probably read a hundred times from the crinkled, withered edges of the covers and pages…

This was her space. This was her own. He couldn't invade it. Heero sighed as he retreated, and came back to stand in her living room. He cast his eyes around the room, as if memorizing its details, before he made his way to the kitchen where he found Duo going through the items in the fridge, this time, a strawberry pop tart between his teeth as both his hands were moving things aside wanting to reach for a box of Swiss chocolates hidden in the far back.

_Apparently, she likes sweets_, Heero thought as he dragged Duo to the front door and clicked the lock back in place as he left, the large, black bag with his clothes and other belongings clinging from his almost limp hand.

* * *

The meeting had dragged on for almost three hours, the creation of a dependent nation on the still settling atmosphere of Mars, light years away from actual progress. Several ideas were thrown back and forth, the long burgundy oak table cluttered with books, papers, reports, and other items as the delegates tried to think up a formal plan to propose to the President of the Earth Sphere United Nations. Quite a few had sighed in resignation, giving up any hope that they might come to an agreement, and simply left, leaving their secretaries on their seats against the walls, while still taking notes furiously of whatever thing they deemed important or remotely interesting. 

Relena sighed as she rested her chin against her palm. Her eyes going from one Minister to another.

"…understand! You're telling me that every single coin used in that project has gone to waste? How can that be possible? Don't they keep track of every expense—"

A plump, red-faced man around his fifties stood up, indignation clear in his voice. "Excuse me, Minister Mercier! The Treasury of this nation is well aware of every single movement any of you make. Believe me when I say that there is a record of all those accounts! Every single Ministry has a budget assigned per year. In fact, it's funny you mention it, because your administration is probably the least organized of all! You're way over your budget, and I don't see anyone complaining!"

Minister Mercier recoiled as if he had been physically struck. "What are you hinting at!?" The outrage in his voice made it tremble, the two men now facing each other.

Conversation completely stopped when a third person stood up, his blonde hair, and neat appearance a welcome in a room filled mostly with old, fat, decrepit men.

"That is enough!" Quatre Winner, CEO of Winner Industries stood tall and young, his blue eyes shining brightly. "I'm tired of hearing you all yap like a bunch of yokels! Please, gentlemen, be a little more respectful to the several ladies in your presence!" He sighed, and sat back down, running a hand over his tired face. "We're not getting anywhere arguing this way. Maybe we should just adjourn this meeting…?" He trailed off, as his eyes settled on Relena.

Relena smiled, relieved as she saw all the men nod in approval. "Perhaps next time we meet we should each come with a proposal. It could save us some time." _And patience,_ she thought.

The word 'euthanasia' had been running nonstop through her mind during the last couple of minutes before the meeting was thankfully adjourned. It had been pure torture, especially when the only settlement they had, was to meet for a second round.

She sighed, but then smiled when she saw Quatre walking towards her. Just the sight of him made her smile; the brightness of his eyes, the gentleness of his smile. Everything about him was calming. It had been a long time that they had last seen each other and Relena being as busy as she had been lately, had completely forgotten about this meeting, and that he was going to be attending, too.

They talked for awhile as the rest of the attendees filed out of the room, their secretaries in tow. Quatre shook hands with Trowa as he came to stand behind Relena, before he suggested going to a small restaurant nearby for a late lunch, if she was not already busy.

Trowa was silent beside her, even more so than he usually was. Perhaps he had something in mind? Or maybe he was just glad to see another comrade after so long?

It was a surprise, though, that when they were about to climb into the limousine, Trowa decided he would stay, stating he had a pressing matter to attend, before he apologized and then left.

Trowa waited for the limousine to pull away, and when he was sure Relena and Quatre were already riding down the street, he pulled out his cell-phone, pressing redial as he waited for the other person to pick up. After a couple of rings, Heero Yuy's voice came on, deep and low, the noise in the background preventing much understanding.

"Where are you?" Trowa asked, trying to keep his voice low, but at the same time wanting to raise it so Heero could hear.

"I'm following her." There was a pause, and a blaring of honks could be heard, before he spoke again. "What the hell is Winner doing with her?"

Trowa sighed. "Heero, do you really think it's worth it? I don't understand what you're doing. What do you want?"

There was only silence from the other end; everything seemed to be quieting down, as if Heero had stopped the car. "I don't know. It's all confusing. I have to go." Another pause, and then he spoke again, the tone in his voice amusing Trowa to no end. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Heero was definitely spending too much time with Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Had he been wrong? Perhaps everything had been a mental waste. He couldn't have thought she had deep feelings for him when she was here, laughing and touching Quatre Winner's shoulder, sipping red wine, and talking in low tones with the blonde corporate. Heero had never thought much about Relena's relationship with Quatre Winner. Yes, he knew they often spoke, and seldom met, so whenever Quatre came to Earth, or Relena visited L4, they'd spend most of their time together. Seeing them together was definitely not something new, or something that should be surprising. 

Yet, there was something truly annoying, Heero thought, in the familiarity those two had, the almost intimate way they talked and touched. Perhaps not sexually intimate, but the comfortableness they had around each other. Something he didn't and had never experienced with Relena. Maybe he was a little too uptight. Heero hated how easily Quatre made her laugh, or how he seemed to read her mind, finishing her sentences, and laughed with her when they agreed on something… because they had too many things in common.

His blood boiled when Relena said something that made Quatre tilt his head back in laughter before he leaned over, took her hand, and kissed the back of it gently. To any other eye, they looked like the perfect couple, happy and in love. Other eyes, including Heero's. He had never thought much of all this. They were just friends, and really, it meant nothing to him. Right? Why, now after so long, the thought of those two together, laughing and smiling, made him tremble with anger and…?

Jealousy?

Oh, boy…

* * *

Heero found himself, for the second time in a day, in front of Relena Peacecraft's apartment building. The streets were busy, the sidewalks bustling with activity as people rushed back to their jobs after lunch break. Heero turned around, his eyes going from the hot-dog cart, to the horizon just where the four-lane street disappeared into more buildings, to land on the treetops of the park right in front of Relena's apartment windows. 

He didn't like how the trees seemed to be parallel to her rooms; any sniper could climb them and have a straight, unobstructed aim at her. He also didn't like the busy streets; anyone could slip into the building, unseen from all the chaos during rush-hour. It would be so easy to go pass the sixty year-old concierge, and into the elevators.

…Was he getting a little too paranoid?

* * *

Relena smiled, waving as the limousine finally disappeared around the corner. Lunch with Quatre Raberba Winner always proved to be delightful and eye-opening. Who knew the peaceful CEO had such evil ideas running through his head? Their conversation was something Relena had secretly been missing, his words, although soft and respectful, had filled her with such thoughts and ideas, that she couldn't help covering her mouth to keep her excited giggles contained. 

She had told Quatre everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks, starting with her discussion with Heero that day at the boutique. Quatre had found everything very amusing, especially because he thought it was all pretty obvious, at least to him, that Heero had somehow sabotaged the apartments she had been to.

And the plan he'd proposed rang clearly through Relena's head. Who knew all she needed was an accomplice? Who knew it would be so simple?

Relena smiled at the concierge, her plan going over and over in her head all the way to her floor, and when she reached her apartment, she couldn't hold in her giggles anymore.

* * *

Tbc… 

This is only half the chapter, reason why nothing really important happened... Kind of dull, huh? Stay tuned!!


End file.
